Sweet Revenge
by Chairman Meoww
Summary: It was like any other break-up story, they continued on with their own lives and no communication. A year later, she was invited to her friend's engagement party, knowing that he'll be there. She made it clear to herself; she wants a Sweet Revenge, but what if he tries to win her back again? Will her Sweet Revenge be ruined? AU/AH. {CLACE,SIZYY,MALEC} Review, Favorite, Follow!
1. Engagement Party

I groaned in frustration when a strand of my ginger hair fell right in front of my forehead, I blew it off and continued to work on the painting I have been working on these past few days that kept me busy. Magnus was nowhere to be found and only left a message that he had booked a one-week trip to Europe, Paris and Japan with Alec, while I was left alone to deal with the paparazzi. It sucked.

"Ms. Morgenstern" My butler, Thomas, called my attention while I sat there on my chair with an unfinished painting in front of me surrounded by all of my paintings.

"Thomas come in" I said and noticed he was holding a letter. Who could that be? No one ever send letters in this generation.

"Letter from Ms. Roberts" Thomas said and I quickly sprung up from my seat and took it from his grasp while he was halfway through the room. A letter from Maia? Why would she send a letter when she could just facetime me?

"You may go now, Thomas" I acknowledged him and left me alone in my Art room. I opened the letter and noticed that it's an invitation, but not just any invitation. An Engagement party was to be held this coming Saturday and today is Thursday, but that's not all it's an Engagement party for Maia and Jordan!

"Joana!" I called her from the room and she hurriedly went inside

"Yes, Ma'am?" Joana asked

"Get me my Travel agent," I said and she quickly disappeared. Seconds later she came back holding the phone. I took it and placed in beside my ear

"Clarissa, So good to hear from you. Is there anything I could do?" My travel agent, Marcus, is _the _best travel agent ever. He always knows the best for me whenever Magnus and I travel around the world.

"Yes Marcus, Please book me three tickets to LA for this coming Saturday" I said on the phone while I started to place all of my used paintbrushes in the table by the window.

"Sure, how many days are you staying there?" Marcus asked meaning he's going to book us to some five-star hotel.

"Oh we're staying at my friend's place" I told him and walked down the hallway to my room

"Sure, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the tickets. Bye" He said

"Ok bye" I said and ended the call. I went inside my room and place the phone on top of the drawer along with my flowers

I went to my bathroom and started washing my hands when my phone rang causing me to stop washing my hands and answer it. I looked down at the caller-id.

Magnus.

I guess Marcus called him after our little conversation.

"Hey Mags, How was Europe?" I asked him while I dried my other hand

"It was FABULOUS. I went in a shopping spree, but don't worry I didn't forget you" He said

"Thanks. Maia just sent us a letter," I told him

"Letter? Hun tell her it isn't the fourteenth century to send letter. We have phones," Magnus said. Well I guess Maia wanted it to be formal so she made a letter instead

"Sure" I said

"So what's in the letter?" Magnus asked

"An invitation to Her and Jordan's engagement party" I said

"Engagement?" Magnus screamed

"Yes engagement" I reassured him

"Oh My! I need to. I need to prepare. I need to pack all of the clothes we will need. I need to shop for our engagement gift" I could feel Magnus getting excited on this. I hear Magnus calling Alec in the background 'Alec! We need to get home' 'what—Why?' 'It's Maia and Kyle's engagement party and we're invited plus I wouldn't want to miss this' It's so cute whenever I see or hear Magnus and Alec's conversation. They always managed to be sweet and caring for each other. I wish I had someone like that, but no. I get an arrogant, self-centered, heart-breaking, asshole excuse-for-a-boyfriend that left me for some stuck-up bitch

"Ok you go do that and I'll just start packing for us" I told him

"Ok thanks Clare, See you later" Magnus said and ended the call

Now that Magnus will be handling our clothes. Well almost. He will handle all of my dresses and His and Alec's clothes while I pack our stuff's that we will need. I instructed my maids to go and prepare my stuff while I go to Magnus and Alec's room and get what they need. Living with Magnus and Alec has its advantages and also disadvantages. Don't get me started on those disadvantages. I took out Magnus and Alec's reserved and prepared luggage. You never know when they leave because they're always across the world, like this one time where I really needed Magnus to help me with my dress and make-up but when I searched the whole house all I found was a note saying they are going to Hawaii. I shook my head in amusement as I recalled our silly moments while we lived our lives to the fullest. I walked out of Magnus' walk-in-closet and locked the door when I had left. Now that I'm done packing their stuff I'll just leave it to the maids to do the rest.

"Wonder what's on" I said when I went to the living room and took the remote control. I opened it and saw that I was in the sport's channel. I don't often use the TV anymore; I could even hardly find time for my own. The show was a replay of LA Galaxy's game from last month. I knew soccer like the back of my hand. Well almost like the back of my hand. My ex-boyfriend, Jace, thought me when we were back in college. I sat down on our L-shaped sofa and continued to watch while the Announcer's introduced the players one-by-one until he said…

'_And last but not the least! JACE WAYLAND!" _

It took me seconds to realize what had just happened. There one my TV was Jace _fucking _Wayland waving at the crowd. I think my world just split in half—oh wait, it already did when he cheated on me. Easy now, Clary. No bringing up the past. I feel like I want to strangle someone right now, in particular is Wayland, I noticed that I was gripping the fabric of the sofa so hard but managed to let go, but one thing is one my mind. REVENGE.


	2. Bringing Up The Past

I threw the remote control to the TV and had a crack at its screen. I didn't care right now whether I broke it or not. As soon as I saw him all my memories came flooding back to me. Memories that I had locked in my mind never to be seen again. I thought I was numb. I thought I didn't care anymore. I stood up from the sofa and went upstairs to my bedroom. As soon as I shut my door I had my back facing the door and was sliding down to the floor. One year of not hearing news about Jace was a good start to forget about him and move on, but after seeing him smile and wave at the roaring fans there. I left LA for a reason, but why does my fear keep in following me.

I admit I still love him. How could I not? He made me feel special, he treated me right, and he never pushes me into things I don't want to. I guess I was too blind to see what an _asshole _he was. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. I thought that if I closed my eyes it would all go away, but when I opened my eyes it was all-real, it felt like hell, but I had to be strong. I had to be put up a mask to tell them all that I was unaffected. That I was numb. But behind my mask I was broken. I was a Broken Angel that couldn't fly.

I witnessed everything that happened. Everything they said. Every passing second felt like there were thousands of daggers stabbing me in the chest. I couldn't move my legs. I felt stuck. I saw him and Kaelie. Kissing. My world fell apart. I tried to speak, but nothing came out only tears that run down my cheek spoke. It told how heartbroken I was when I saw them, on our Anniversary. I walk in front of them

"_How could you?!" I said while I couldn't control my tears. I was broken, Angry, Confused, and Betrayed._

_They broke apart. Kaelie looking satisfied with the kiss and Jace looking shocked. I looked straight into his eyes. Glaring at him. I wanted to punch him, slap him, and kick him but I couldn't. I couldn't do it_

"_Clary" He whispered enough for the three of us to hear._

"_I will see you later, Jacey" Kaelie said and disappeared through the thick crowds that surrounded us. Even with the music blasting we could hear each other. We weren't that close to one another but could still hear each other._

"_Clary what are you doing here?" Jace asked._

"_It doesn't matter" I said sternly trying to avoid sinking in his deep blue eyes._

"_Clary what you saw it's-" Jace tried reasoning but I cut him off quickly_

"_I saw what I saw, Jace. How could you!?" I asked him again_

"_Clary please lis-" I cut him off again_

" _It's over!" I said shouting and was about to disappear in the crowd when Jace grabbed my wrist and turned me around_

"_Clary ple-" He stopped when I suddenly slapped his cheek. Hard. He looked at me again and looked through my eyes and I saw regret and sadness in his deep blue eyes. He let go of my wrist and touched his cheek._

"_We have nothing to talk about, Jace." I said and disappeared in the crowd. I saw Simon at the bar and ran to him._

"_Clary?" Simon said._

"_Simon" I said and hugged him. I soon started to breakdown. I didn't care if people saw me. I just wanted to be safe in Simon's arms._

"_Clary what happened?" Ask a worried Simon._

"_Jace" I said and buried my head in his chest. He draws circles on my back to calm me down when Izzy entered the scene._

"_Clary? Simon what happened?" Izzy said and turned to me. I quickly hugged her._

"_It's Jace. She saw Him and Kaelie kissing." Simon hissed, and patted my back while Izzy stroked my hair._

"_I want to go ho-home" I said and looked to Simon._

"_Sure" Simon said and fished his car keys in his pocket_

"_Are you coming?" I sniffled while I asked Izzy._

"_I wish I could but Magnus-" Izzy tried explaining but I cut her off._

"_It's okay" I said and tried to give her a smile._

"_I'll call you as soon as you text me when you get home" Izzy said._

"_Yes, mom" I managed to crack a joke and laugh a little more._

"_Clary!" I turned around and saw Jace going to us._

"_Back off, Wayland!" Simon jumped in between us. I could tell Simon is pretty mad about him._

"_Make me, Rat" He said. I could see Simon is getting pissed off._

"_Stop provoking him!" I said._

"_Clary if you just let me explain" He said trying to get Simon out of the way._

"_Get out of the way, Rat Face" Jace said._

"_And what if don't?" Simon said. Now they're both glaring at each other until Jace grabbed Simon's shirt collar, and that's when…_

"_Let him go or you will seriously pay!" Izzy threatened. Izzy could pack a punch if someone dares to try and mess with her, but harming Simon, that's a whole new different level. Jace let go of Simon's collar and turned to Izzy._

"_I just want to talk to Clary" Jace said with pleading eyes._

"_She doesn't want to see you right now" Izzy said._

"_More like never" Simon added making Jace glare at him. I was getting pissed at all of them when I decided to just drag Simon to the parking lot while Izzy holds Jace._

"_Come on, Simon" I said and grabbed his hand and made our to the exit._

_As soon as we got out of the club. I never looked back again. I could still feel my eyes watering, but I didn't mind. We got inside Simon's car and just sat there in silence trying to recall what had just happened._

"_Clary are you sure you're okay?" Simon asked._

"_Never better" I said._

"_Clary, I know-" I cut him off._

"_I'm fine. Can we just go?" I said. Simon didn't waste any time and started the engine. On our way back to my place, I sat there in silence. Leaning on the window and looking past the zooming cars._

"_We are here" Simon said and got outside and went to my side to open the door._

"_Thanks, Simon" I said and hugged him._

"_Anything for my best friend" Simon said._

"_I'll call you tomorrow" I said and kissed his cheek. In a friendly way of course._

"_Mmm-kay" Simon said and went back inside his car. He waited for me to get inside before he left so when I got inside I already hear his car moving and soon faded. I was all alone. Mom was at an Art exhibit while Luke is out of town. I went to the living room and sat there for a few minutes before I poured my heart out. I was alone and nobody was there to comfort me. Soon as I calmed myself I began to drift to sleep. Praying that this all never happened that when I wake up everything is just the way it was supposed to be._

**Hey lovelies! So tell me how was it? #FavoriteFollowReview please =))**


	3. At Least Try To

**Third Person's POV**

Magnus and Alec arrived at last after their exhausting trip. The maids where going in and out of the house while they carried Magnus and Alec's luggage's. Magnus passed by their living room only to see a huge crack on their flat screen TV. Magnus called one of their maids.

"Who did this?" He questioned the maid, but couldn't answer. Afraid that Clary would get mad at them if they told who did it, but Clary was never that kind of person.

"Is sleeping beauty still in her bed?" Magnus asked. Finally the maid answered him.

"Yes, Sir" The maid said.

"Magnus I thi-" Alec was about to say something when he went to the living room but stopped to look at their TV.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Clary. That's what happened" Magnus said and went to get the remote control that was on the floor.

"Good throw by the way" Magnus said and smiled.

"I think I will pay our sleeping beauty a visit" He while walking to their foyer. He went upstairs and took a left turn to Clary's bedroom.

Magnus didn't think twice to knock but just entered as if it's their room. He flicked the lights one and walked to Clary's bed. He saw Clary's sleeping form and admired how a short redheaded girl could do so much to their TV. He saw Clary's puffy red eyes and already knew the reason. Jace. He pitied Clary for the rough time she's going through, it has only been a year after their split but it hurt Clary like hell. He sometimes hears her cry herself to sleep whenever he checks on her. Magnus wasn't just Clary's best friend. He was almost like a big brother to her. Well more like a big sister. But still, ever since they started living their dream he was always to rock that Clary could always lean on. He knows Clary need him more than ever. He knows she can't face the world all alone. His thoughts were interrupted when Clary had groaned in her sleep and started to wake.

"So tell me what the TV did to deserve that?" He asked. Clary's eyes blinked for a couple of times before she was more awake.

"Oh you're hear" She yawned.

"Of course. I booked the earliest flight back here just so that I could see that our TV with a crack" He said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well you could thank me for that" Clary said and started to lie down when.. 

"Oh you are not going to go back to your sleep, Biscuit" Magnus said and Clary groaned and ignored him.

"Oh this is going to be a long night" Magnus said and grabbed a chair beside Clary's night table.

"We can talk about this in the morning" Clary said and placed her pillow flat on her face.

"I've got time" Magnus said clearly saying that he won't be laving Clary any moment now until she speaks.

"Fine" She groaned and lift the pillow and placed it above her chest.

"It's Jace" She said while Magnus lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't say, huh?" Magnus said.

"I saw him"

"You saw him?!" Magnus gasped and stood up and put a hand to cover his mouth, but of course he was only pretending it.

"I didn't see him in person!" She said "I saw him on TV".

"I know, Biscuit. I just wanted it to give it a suspense moment" Magnus grinned at this.

"I bet if you had the chance to direct on of my movies you would probably pick something suspenseful, am I right?" Clary said.

"You bet I would" Magnus said and walked around her room.

"So you saw him on TV. Then?" He said and Clary just gave a shrug "So you mean to say that you broke our TV just because you saw him on TV?" Magnus asked. Clary was expecting that Magnus would yell at her or scold her like a child but it never came.

"You're not mad at this?" Clary asked.

"Nope, but I bet Alec would be sobbing right now. He loved that TV, you know" Magnus said.

"So on to our next topic" Magnus added and went to inside her walk-in-closet.

"I thought you only wanted to discuss about the TV" Clary said and squinted her eyes and pouted like an eight-year old kid who wanted a candy but couldn't because she has a toothache.

"Well, I also thought that there would be more than one reason to throw the remote at the TV, but no. Good throw by the way" He said. Clary got up to see what he was doing. Magnus was scanning her clothes. Of course, typical Magnus always helps her through fashion. Something that Isabelle, their best friend, would do also for her. She and Magnus tend to miss Isabelle more lately than they both expected. 

"Shouldn't you be scolding me for breaking our TV?" Clary wasn't used to being not scolded every time she does something wrong. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed her mom scolding her everyday. She miss the moments where they would fight and reconcile after it, but everything changed when she moved away.

"Scolding you?" He said "Clary I'm not your Mom to scold you. Even of I wanted to right now it just didn't seem right. I know you miss her a lot. I just don't want to remind you of her. Listen, Clary you been through a lot maybe more than that. I saw how you struggled to put on a mask. Not just for me, but for everyone. You hid your emotions well, but not that good enough. I admired how you stood strong while going through what everything's been happening lately, but don't you think it's time to lower down you walls and let someone in. Someone who can help you get through the pain. Someone who would always be by your side-" Magnus said when Clary chirped in.

"You want me to use someone?!" Clary exclaimed. Disbelieved by what Magnus was telling her.

"Oh dear, No. Biscuit, I'm not telling you to use someone" Magnus said.

"Then what?"

"I'm telling you to move on"

"You know I can't do that"

"Then at least try to" Magnus pleaded. He and Alec hated seeing Clary broken even if she didn't really showed her tears in front of them because they saw it right through her eyes. Magnus only wants what is best for Clary and right now he wants her to move on from Jace and he is determined to make sure she forgets about him.

"I'll be at my room when you need me" Magnus said and hugged Clary. He knows that the least he can do is be supportive and patient. He will just have to wait and see.

**Finally finished! Sorry guys for the wait. Stay tuned for more! :D**

**Review please! xoxo**


	4. Stop Thinking and Start Relaxing

Finally! Today's shoot is done. I can finally have peace tomorrow. I'm sitting inside my 458 Italia Porsche while waiting for Magnus. I was texting Maia about the details on when we will be arriving in LA. Sadly, we were supposed to be in LA a week ago but things got hectic, well actually it was my schedule that got hectic so now we're still here. I suddenly got a phone call from Izzy.

I pressed the answer call on my iPhone and placed the phone beside my ear.

"Hey, Izzy!" I said in a happy tone "What's up?"

"Oh, good, I thought you were busy with your shoot" She said in a relieved tone. I actually want to catch up with Izzy for all the stuffs I missed, but my work just keeps getting in the way.

"Just finished" I said

"Thank God, It's been forever since the last time I called you"

"Izzy, That was just yesterday" I smiled.

"Well, it's not everyday I get to call you" She was right, I barely call mom because of my schedule. I was always booked with photo shoots, interviews, and every other boring stuff.

"So how's everyone there?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual" She said. Not much changed there, but I did. Everything about me changed, before I was only know as 'Clary' now I'm 'Clary Morgenstern, Professional Model, Artist, and yadda yadda yadda' I need a break from all this work.

"I need a break" I sighed, as much as I want to she knows I can't because of my career.

"Yeah, well, tell that to your career and campaigns" She said. I'm already planning to take a break as soon as I get to LA.

"I swear, one day I'll just disappear from all of this" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Shush you, you already disappeared once. I don't want you to go missing again. I'm more glad to have you there than disappearing again" I knew what she meant. I still felt sorry for suddenly disappearing back then. Staying in LA only made it worse so I had to.

_After last night's event, Izzy called me in the morning to make sure I was okay. All I said was fine_

"_Clary, how are you?" I hear Isabelle's voice on the line. I wanted to tell her everything I felt. I felt like I was a broken glass that no matter how many times my friends try to rebuild me I was still a broken glass. Shattered into bits of pieces._

"_Izzy, I'm fine" I said. Fine was the last thing I could even feel. Under those words was everything I felt. I was far from fine. I lost my best friend. My boyfriend. The love of my live. Half of me wasn't there. I felt so depressed. I felt betrayed._

_I thought he was the one_

_But I was wrong_

_It was the first time I answered my phone since last night. Jace had been calling and sending messages non-stop. He knew better that he shouldn't even show his face in my house unless he wants to return to his place with a scarred face. Everything that happened last night kept replaying in my head. It felt like a nightmare. I knew it wasn't good for me. The thought of being in his arms while he whispered sweet things to me, I shouldn't even be thinking of that. I was curled up like a ball in my bed, my back acting like a shield. It felt like me against the world, cliché right? I had gathered all my strength to answer Izzy's call. I couldn't face him right now, I know he wants to talk about this, but it happened all so fast. I needed time to think and right now isn't the best place to start thinking. I had to get away. So I did what I had to, I called Magnus. He got me a ticket to New York and so that's how I ended up here. Magnus and Alec moved to New York so that they could help me get started with my new life. The only thing I left was a letter. That was it._

"Clary?" My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard Isabelle calling my name on the other line.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I said.

"You really should stop thinking for a while and start relaxing"

"Easy for you to say" I scoffed. Being a Model and Part-time Artist was exhausting than you think it is.

"Well, you better not bring your work when you get here" Izzy said.

"Yes, ma'am" I joked. I heard a door being opened in Izzy's background.

"You better" She said "Listen, Clary I'll call you later after Simon and I get home from Mom's Dinner"

"Sure, have fun at your place" I said before I ended the call. Leaning my head back I thought about how much I missed my friends and family back in LA.

**Yellow! Next Chapter I'll be doing Jace's POV. It's been a while since I wrote Jace's POV. So tell me how did it go? Review, Favorite and Follow! :D xoxo**


	5. Damn Paparazzi's

"I'm home" I called out as I entered the house after my date with Kaelie

"Good," Izzy said exiting the living room, " You can help me out" and went upstairs.

"I just got home" I whined. Surely, Izzy would understand that practice was intense plus Kaelie dragged me around the mall.

"I don't care you need to help me" She shouted from the hallway. I groaned and cursed while I walk upstairs, following her.

I opened the door to the library to be greeted with stacks of flowers, papers, empty envelopes and pens. I know Izzy had plenty of suitors, but not this plenty "What, you want me to help you reply your suitors? No thanks" I said.

"These aren't love letters, Jackass," She said.

"Then what do we need these for?"

"To make letters!" Izzy said, "Maia will drop by here to help us." Oh, right, the wedding. Damn, I almost forgot about that

I was walking to the sofa where Iz sat when I passed by the drawer that was filled with magazines, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was _her_. She was on the cover of the magazine. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to examine it. It really is her. As I looked down to the magazine, I had taken notice that she changed. A lot. Her emerald eyes that were once filled with love were blank. Clouded, you could say. Her freckles were hidden with powder, something Clary had always failed to do back in college. It brought back memories that were sweet, but also painful.

"Jace!" Izzy walked to me then saw what I was looking at. Her expression softened, she knew what I had gone through.

"It's been a year since I've seen her" I said softly. The pain was coming back.

"You'll see her soon" Izzy said leaving me confused.

"Soon?" I asked.

"She's invited," She said softly.

"She was always invited," She said, "to every occasion we celebrated"

"You know where she lives?"

"She's my best friend, of course" She said in a 'Do you think I'm stupid not to know my best friend's address, duh' tone

"Seems like she's ignoring her 'best friend'"

"She's just busy"

"Excuses" I scoffed.

"Will you just shut up and help me" Izzy stated.

"Alright" I said and sat down the sofa and started to place the printed papers inside the envelopes.

"So, how was your day?" Izzy then asked me, one thing is for sure; Izzy never asks how my day was. Something's up, I can feel it.

"Typical? Why do you ask?"

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow and looked at me straight. She was already collecting the finished invitations.

"Yeah, you know, practice and stuff" I said shrugging.

"Liar!" She said hitting me with the stack of invitations she had gathered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm talking about these!" She said picking up the remote control from the side table and pointing it to the flat screen TV that hung on the wall just above the fireplace. The TV opened then revealed a picture of Kaelie and I walking out from a restaurant just this afternoon. Damn Paparazzi's.

"Why the fuck are you with Kaelie Whitewillow?!" She exclaimed.

"Obviously, a date," I stated, "You should know better since you go out on dates everyday." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know it's a date, you asshole!" She said, "What I mean is why are you with that slutty bitch"

"Am I not allowed to date the person I'm into?" I said earning a hit on the side of my head from Iz, "The fuck, that hurts you know"

"Good, cause it might just snap you out of your damn mind!" She said, "She's not even your type, Jace!"

"So what? Maybe I just need a change" I shrugged.

"You're just making up reasons!" She said glaring at me, "You're just hooking up with her!"

"What is it with you and Kaelie?"

"She's a Class-A bitch, you asshole" She growled, "She's just using you for fame, She's a stuck-up bitch,-"

"Okay, enough. So we're hooking up, is that bad?" I said and yet earning another hit from the other side of my head.

"Yes it's bad! You're ruining your reputation!" She said sighing, "Kaelie's been known to go after famous athletes and celebrities."

"Fine with me" I said and Iz just twitched her eyes.

"You're such an asshole" She said sighing.

"I'm bringing her to the wedding" I said.

"NO!"

"What?! That's so unfair" I said pouting.

"Ugh!" She groaned, "Fine! Don't you dare pull anything on that day, Jonathon" She threatened. Eh, at least I have a date already so Maia and Isabelle won't be pairing me up with someone.

"I so want to kill you right now" She hissed then returned back to the invitation while I just chuckled at her.

**DUN-DUN-DUN! I'M SORRY D: DON'T HATE ME FOR PAIRING JACE AND KAELIE FOR THE WEDDING, BUT BEFORE YOU GUYS BRING OUT YOUR TORCH'S AND PITCHFORK'S JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! AS PROMISED, THIS IS JACE'S FIRST POV IN THE STORY. YAY. THOUGH I DID HAVE TROUBLE WITH HIS POV. I STILL MANAGED TO PULL IT OFF GREAT. SO I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL BE DOING ANOTHER POV OF JACE AFETR THIS SINCE I HAD TROUBLE EXPRESSING THE EMOTION. IDEK IF THIS IS A GOOD NEWS OR BAD NEWS; I'M ASSIGNED TO CREATE A FICTIONAL STORY ABOUT POLYGONS (THEY'RE THE CHARACTERS) FOR MY MATH PROJECT. THIS WAS NEVER MY IDEAL SITUATION TO COME UP WITH MY OWN STORY. LAST 2-6-15 WAS MY PROM. HOORAH! IT WAS ALL FUN AND GREAT BEFORE I FELL FROM THE STAIRS –CRIE I WAS WEARING A 5 OR 6 INCH STILETTO THAT TIME WITH A TERRYFYING HEIGHT OF 5'0''. JUST IMAGINE THE STRUGGLE. LET'S JUST SAY THAT I MISSED THE STEP WHEN WE WERE GOING DOWN THE STAIRS THAT LEFT ME SLIDING DOWN ALSO I HAD SMALL CUTS ON MY HANDS SINCE I WAS HOLDING THE SOVIENEIR (IT WAS A JAR WITH BISCUITS IN IT) WHEN I SLID DOWN. IT WAS EMBARASSING. I DIDN'T CRY THOUGH, GOOD FOR ME I THINK. SO THAT'S ALL I THINK. OH, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES :D I FREQUENTLY UPDATE THEM AT THE SAME TIME XD**

**XX, CHAIRMANMEOWW**


End file.
